


Alone

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Time alone is a rare commodity





	Alone

Time alone was such a rare commodity. Though Hirooki was in the twilight of his career it seemed as if he was busier than ever. Between his travel schedule and trying to squeeze friends and family into his rare time off the two of you didn’t get a lot of one-on-one time. But tonight you had an empty house and the two of you were just being. 

Glass of red wine in hand you leaned back against Hirooki’s chest in the lounge chair by the pool. It was quiet, nothing but crickets chirping to break the silence. Hirooki’s hands rubbed along your forearms making you hum softly as you snuggled back against him. 

“It’s just you and I tonight.” Hirooki’s gruff voice broke the night air. “How long has it been since it’s been just the two of us?” 

“Much too long my love.” You said taking a sip of your wine. “So long that I don’t even know what to do without people around.” You smiled into your glass as Hirooki’s chest rumbled in laughter. 

“Put that glass down beautiful and I’m sure we can come up with something to occupy our time.” Hirooki said taking the glass from your hand and setting it on the table next to the chaise. Hands on your hips he guided you up to turn around and straddle him. 

You smiled hands reaching up to run through his silky hair as you lowered your lips to his. Mouths parting your tongues caressed Hirooki’s hands inching under your shirt and running along the curve of your waist. Leaning back from the kiss you reached for the hem of your shirt and pulled it over your head, Hirooki’s hands immediately helping you remove your bra as he sat up and brought his mouth to your breasts. You moaned as his tongue flicked around your nipples and lips sucked you into his mouth. You ground down on his quickly hardening cock as he sucked at your breasts. 

Hands reaching to his shorts you unbuttoned them and pulled them down Hirooki’s legs as he lifted his hips. Climbing off his lap you shimmied out of your shorts and panties and eagerly climbed on grabbing his thick cock in your hands and rubbing it along your damp slit. With a content sigh you sunk down on him, bracing your hands on his shoulders as he held onto your waist. Your bodies rocked in a rhythm borne of familiarity and time, perfectly in sync with what each of you needed. Grunts and gasps broke out through the night air, Hirooki bringing his mouth to your breasts and sucking on your nipples while you rocked on his dick. 

With a shudder you came as Hirooki gave a final grunting thrust into you and his warm cum filled you. You collapsed against his chest, his arms wrapping around you and lips pressing a kiss into the crown of your hair. 

“I love you.” Hirooki said softly into your hair.

“I love you too Hirooki.” You smiled into his chest, pressing a kiss into the flesh beneath your lips.


End file.
